


Beautiful World

by omgpeachsnapple



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgpeachsnapple/pseuds/omgpeachsnapple
Summary: She loves him.
Relationships: Erin Hannon & Pete Miller, Erin Hannon/Pete Miller
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful World

If I am granted only one of my wishes  
Let me sleep by your side, anywhere is okay  
Beautiful world  
Without losing sight, I am looking only at you  
Beautiful boy  
You still don't know your own beauty  
  
It's only love

—

Beautiful World

2020

—

  
She loves him. She’s known this for a long time, for weeks. The words are bubbling up inside her but she doesn’t know how to say it. She’s never loved anyone this fiercely before, not even Andy.

He looks over at her, smiling his crooked smile and squeezes her hand. She doesn’t know what they’re watching, she can’t focus on anything but swallowing the words that are threatening to burst forth.  
  
She is afraid. She knows he cares about her. She knows he is good and kind and sweet to her. He is patient and listens and he really does have a sick butt.

She steals a glance, eyeing him furtively. His brow is furrowed in concentration, watching the movie (television show? She still doesn’t know) intently. Her hand is still in his and he is rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand idley. His touch still sends shivers down her spine and butterflies stir in her stomach.

She thinks about their first time together. Valentine’s Day. He had been at her apartment and he was kissing her, along her neck and collarbone. She tugged at his belt and he pulled away, his expression tormented.

“Maybe we should wait,” he said in a strangled voice.

“We’ve been waiting. I’m tired of waiting. I just want you,” she said firmly.

And he had grinned, that lopsided grin she loved so much and everything was perfect.

Returning to herself, she squeezes her thighs together. She looks at Pete again and finds he is gazing at her with an odd expression.

“What?” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re just so beautiful,” he says simply. And then the words bubble up again, up and over and she can’t stop them from escaping.

“Pete, I love you.”

He blinks in surprise but he doesn’t look horrified or disgusted, as she had been so sure he would. Instead, he leans forward, and kisses her fiercely, his hands in her hair, murmuring her name, murmuring he loves her. Her heart swells and her whole body is alight, she is so happy she thinks she will explode.  
  
Then he is on top of her, inside her; she is complete, whole, they are one and he _loves_ her.  
  
And everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I’ve been out of practice but the idea got stuck in my head after the lice episode and I just adore Pete and Erin so here we are! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
